Yue's Child
by author-in-the-making1234
Summary: Bolin, Mako and Korra all get defeated by a little girl and try to follow her. Bolin's POV


Yue's child

Bolin wakes up groggily and looks around. He's lying in the middle of the sidewalk for reasons unknown. The only thing he remembers before passing out was the duel at the arena.

_"PLEASE WELCOME TO THE STAGE BOLIN!" The announcer said over the loud speakers_

_ Bolin walked on stage and started to show off a little before the announcer introduced his competitor._

_ "NOW PLEASE HELP ME INTRODUCE YOU TO A NEW PERSON IN THE RING, THE WATERWHIP!"_

_ Bolin was surprised to see a little girl walk on stage silently and just stand there while people booed._

_ "NOW BENDERS TAKE YOUR MARK, GO!"_

_ The girl backed up and stood there waiting for him to make the first move. So he did just that and shot a disk at her, she dodged it with ease and moved forward._

_ "You're making it too easy." She said smiling._

_That made Bolin mad; a little girl was taunting him! He shot another disk and it hit her (so he thought) in the stomach making her fly off stage. Turns out she made it look like it hit her but she actually went under the stage, swung on the bars, swung up and hit Bolin in the back. He got knocked over and she took her chance and sent him off stage and into the water._

_ "THE WATERWHIP WINS!" Could be heard over head as Bolin swam to the platform elevator. _

_ "She just got lucky." Bolin mumbles under his breathe._

_But as he watched he saw her defeated guys twice his size. Even when Mako got on stage he looked pretty confident but after some acrobat moves from the Waterwhip he didn't look so great and she finished him off with a waterwhip. After Mako got up he came and sat with Bolin._

_ "That was odd." He said confused._

_ "I know, but she's going to get taught a lesson by Korra!"_

_ Just as he said that Korra walked on stage and it began. Korra started to blast air at the girl and the girl just ran backward and jumped off stage. What she was doing was she was diving into the water and she started to bend a huge waterwhip with her inside it. She went up spinning, flinging ice spikes at Korra who stumbled back. The waterwhip went towards her hitting her with water and sending her tumbling down into the water._

_ "LADIES AND GENTLE MEN I PRESENT TO YOU YOUR NEW CHAMPION!"_

_Korra came storming in the maddest Bolin's ever seen her._

"_HOW DID SHE DEFEAT ME?" She asked them angrily._

_Mako and Bolin just stared at her with wide eyes._

_Later Bolin went to flameo noodles and got beat up and knocked out. _

Oh well that explains this, wait didn't I wake up before this?

_Bolin woke up in the middle of the sidewalk and found a little girl healing him._

"_Bolin I'm so sorry you got hurt." She said quietly._

"_Waterwhip?" He asked._

"_Yes, now shush and go back to sleep I'm almost done."_

Wow, why did she heal me?

"Bolin!" He turns to see Mako and Korra coming towards him. "Bolin are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I got into a fight and woke up here."

"Where are you hurt?" Korra asks looking for bruises.

"Nowhere!"  
She looks at him confused. "What do you mean nowhere?"

"I mean that I was already healed by the Waterwhip!" Bolin Exclaims.

"What, but she tried to hurt you." Mako says as confused as Korra is.

"Never mind, Can we go home?"

"Sure."

Back at the apartment after Bolin explains….

"But why would she heal you and where did she learn to?" Korra asks Bolin.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure of one thing."

"What?" Mako inquires

"That she's homeless and an orphan. Because, why else would she have fought us for the money?"

"I see your point, maybe we should talk to her." Mako says.

"How, it's not like we could find her. Even if we did she probably wouldn't talk to us." Korra says looking at Mako.

"I have an idea! I could pretend to be hurt, you guys will be nearby and if she tries to heal me I'll try to stop her and you guys come and help."

"Okay, when?" Korra asks

"Tonight." Mako says

Bolin's lying on the side walk acting while Mako and Korra watch close by. Then they see her running up the street with a flask bumping on her hip. She kneels next to Bolin mumbling and unscrewing the lid on her flask and bending the water. But before she could heal him, he grabs her arm and she lets out a shriek. Mako and Korra come running but she's already hit him and has started to run down the street. Bolin gets up and starts running and sees that she's heading towards the park.

"She's going to the bay!" Mako shouts

They follow her and see her jump into the bay and surface shouting "Mother!"

Korra's going to jump in but something amazing happens before she can. The waterwhip starts to climb on land when they see it, it's the moon spirit Yue.

"Who dare frightens my sweet Katrin?" Yue asks enraged.

"Mother!" Katrin says as she flings her arms around Yue.

"It's okay baby girl." Yue says soothingly.

"What, but how can you have a child you're a spirit!" Korra exclaims.

"Hold on, Katrin go home and rest okay?"

"Yes mother." Katrin says and walks away toward some bushes.

"She lives in those bushes?" Mako asks.

"No, those bushes protect her house. She actually lives in a small earthen dome."

"Oh." Bolin says.

"Now Korra here's the thing, I've protected her since she was a baby."

_When she was a baby her parents were killed by eqaulists and she was thrown into the bay. I saw it happen and I decided to save her, so I took her out of the water and carried her as I went to find an earthbender. Finally I found one and asked him to make a dome out of rock and he agreed, then I found a waterbender and asked her to look after Katrin she also agreed. Every full moon I would (and I still do) visit, one full moon though I decided to find someone who could properly train her to waterbend. While she was being taking care of I went to the Northern water tribe and visited the best waterbender asking him to go to Republic city and train Katrin. During the time period when she was training I was teaching her how to heal people, we started on a few homeless people and when she got really good she healed people around the city._

_This last full moon though she came to me excited because there was a duel where she could win some money, I was worried that she would get hurt but she told me she would train. I'm glad that she won._

"I must be leaving, go talk to my sweet Katrin." And with that Yue disappears.

"Wow, she really loves her," Mako says "We should go talk to Katrin."

So they walked over to the bushes Katrin disappeared to and find a small door. One by one they go inside and find Katrin on a makeshift bed. Bolin looks around and sees a bathing area, a fire pit and a place for food.

"What are you doing here?" Katrin asks nervously

"We wanted to talk to you." Korra says

"Okay."

"Well, we wanted to ask you if you wanted to live with me on Air Temple Island." Korra asks quietly.

"In a real room?"

"Yes."

"Of course, I would love to! Wait would mom still be able to visit me?" She asks

"Yes."

"Good I was worried she wouldn't be."

After they are done talking Korra, Mako and Bolin all leave and go there separate ways.

Epilogue

Katrin moved in and got along well with the kids and every full moon she meets her mom at the cliff.

Bolin and Mako are like brothers to her.

Korra's just like a sister to her who just happens to be the avatar.


End file.
